Cinderella Beautiful
by MusicManiac16
Summary: we almost made our fairy tale come true, happy ever after was unavailable now, two years after midnight i'm still thinking of those yesterdays when i was prince charming and you were cinderella beautiful. After the trial, from Warner's POV. oneshot.


I don't own anything Legally Blonde related or the song that I used. "Cinderella Beautiful" by Peter Cincotti…it's a really amazing song, go check it out!

I'm actually pro-Elle/Emmett, but the song I thought really worked from Warner's point of view. First LB Fanfic…review please!!

Warner watched as the true love of his life walked away, determined, focused, and as beautiful as ever to be forever separated from him. "I'm such an idiot," he muttered to himself. He wistfully gazed at Elle Woods, intern of the year, as she ran into the arms of Emmett Forest, the man she belonged with. The man she deserved.

_Like april snow blowing around in gramercy park_

_the two of us were never meant to last_

_you left your traces and drove away like a circus in town_

_a three-ring show that comes and goes too fast_

They'd first met at UCLA in an English class. He Warner sighed, recalling their close friendship that had lasted their entire freshman year at UCLA. Everything had changed during winter break their sophomore year. Elle had invited him to a New Years' party with her sorority girls, the social event of the year. He did anything for her, his best friend, the only woman who ever understood him. He'd danced with every girl at the party; for some reason, they thought he was hot, but he hadn't really felt a connection with any of the beautiful girls at the party, but when he finally danced with Elle, a fire lit inside him that made him forget that there was anyone else in the room. At the stroke of midnight, the house went crazy. People jumped in the pool, the band played louder, confetti and food flew into the air, and all Warner could think of was Elle. And when he turned around, there she was. That was the first time they'd kissed, and it was the first time he'd ever really felt alive.

_the best of friends have been divided by a kiss_

_if we can't love again_

_i can always reminisce_

They'd dated until their senior year…and then…A single tear ran down his cheek as he remembered how in love they were, and how he had ruined it all forever.

_cinderella beautiful_

_this one is for you_

_we almost made our fairy tale come true_

_happy ever after was_

_unavailable_

_now, two years after midnight_

_i'm still thinking of those yesterdays_

_when i was prince charming_

_and you were cinderella beautiful_

As he stared after her and his tears came faster, he felt ashamed of the man he'd become, the man he no longer even recognized.

_I'm doing fine, but sometimes_

_Every now and then_

_I miss who I was with you,_

_And I wonder where he went._

Warner slowly turned his back to Elle and Emmett and the rest of the celebration, his hands in his pockets and his dreams crushed into tiny pieces. He quickly wiped his eyes and cast one last glance at the one woman he would never stop thinking about. She looked so happy, and so satisfied with life. Tears began to roll down his cheeks again as he walked outside into the cold Boston air.

_and i know our time has come and gone away_

_so why do i waste my nights_

_dreaming of a you and me that can never be again?_

Harvard's former star pupil pulled out the business card in his pocket that he'd been given just after the Brooke Wyndham trial had ended. It read, "Joan Paciti Modeling Agency" and underneath was written in loopy writing, "Call me if you ever get tired of law school." As he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number, Warner sighed and tried to forget the reason he was really dropping out of school: The beautiful blonde girl in pink with the Harvard mind that he'd dumped and would never get back.

_happy ever after was_

_unavailable_

_now, two years after midnight_

_i still thinking of those yesterdays_

_when i was prince charming_

_and you were cinderella beautiful_

Hope you liked it! Please please please review!


End file.
